


Through The Seasons: Sleepy

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 interconnected drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Seasons: Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's qaf_drabbles community  
> Prompt: Sleepy  
> Two drabbles per season + post season five

**Season One  
Episode 101: Justin**

The last thing he wants to do is fall asleep. Not with the most beautiful man in the world beside him, and the sensation of dick still in his ass hours after the fact. So he forces himself to think of really disgusting things, like his math teacher with the harelip, and that works for about .0005 seconds and then he's back to being half-hard, watching the rise and fall of Brian's chest, and wanting desperately to touch him but not quite daring. So he counts the beats of his heart instead, and falls asleep regardless of his best efforts.

**Episode 101: Brian**

The kid wanders to the bathroom and Brian has a brief head-splitting moment to ponder just _what the fuck_ he was thinking (it's been years since he bothered with a virgin, and fuck, he hasn't juggled since college) as he contemplates sleeping off Anita's vile concoction for just five more minutes. Instead, he ignores his aching skull and burning eyes and stumbles to the answering machine… where Melanie's message only serves to make his brain feel more muddled.

He hears the shower start up and the kid's muttered protests about the water temperature. And suddenly, he's not quite so tired.

 

**Season Two  
Episode 214: Justin**

Justin tells himself he's most certainly not waiting up. He trusts Brian, and despite the fact that they have an agreement and it is far past three a.m. and Brian seemingly doesn't even know how to pick up the phone in case people are maybe _worrying,_ the only reason he is still awake is because he is working. And making important decisions. He's not watching the clock or picturing the jeep in a massive five-car pile-up or anything like that.

When he hears the loft door slide open, he stifles a sigh of relief and a yawn in quick succession.

**Episode 214: Brian**

Brian is hot, sweaty, thirsty and sleepy, not necessarily in that order. And when Justin gives his obviously prepared speech about Sap's party (Brian isn't sure whether he should investigate that further; he'll consider it when his brain is better able to function) and accepting Brian's offer of tuition, Brian adds both concerned and relieved to the list.

He wants nothing more than to sleep away all memories of his fuck-awful night, but his dick -- and, apparently, Justin -- have other ideas.

He hesitates for a long moment, because Brian Kinney doesn't roll over for anyone.

But Justin isn't just anyone.

 

**Season Three  
Episode 308: Justin**

They fuck with Justin splayed out on the desk, and he feels wanton and needed and alive for the first time in months. He can't stop smiling, laughing, even when Brian is buried inside him, taking his breath away.

They eventually move to the expensive leather sofa and this time they take it slower, moving together in a graceful rhythm that's thankfully not lost no matter how long they were apart.

He holds on tight and Brian understands, stays inside him, and Justin closes his eyes, sated and warm and happy, and thinks he'll rest for just a little while.

 

**Episode 308: Brian**

"Mr. Kinney?"

Brian jerks awake. His office. Clothes in a heap on the floor, Justin stirring beneath him.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry… I thought you should know the cleaning crew is just down the hall."

The security guard is young, hot, and a mediocre fuck, but Brian charitably forgives his shortcomings in that department in exchange for the warning. He slides a hand casually across Justin's hair, effectively turning his lover's mortified face into the cushion, before pulling out carefully and giving the security guard a curt nod.

"I won't say anything," the guard says.

Brian raises an eyebrow. "I know."

 

**Season Four  
Episode 409: Justin**

It takes a staring contest that lasts a full minute, but Brian finally takes the soup and eats every motherfucking spoonful. Justin seethes silently for a few more minutes until he realizes that eating is all the exertion that Brian can handle; he's both pleased and disappointed to see the fight leave him so quickly.

By the time he returns from rinsing out the bowl, Brian is asleep.

He doesn't cry. He's cried enough.

But he feels like he's been running on empty for days. So he carefully pulls back the covers and joins Brian. He doesn't think he'll sleep.

 

**Episode 409: Brian**

Brian knows the warning signs, and when he wakes up he figures he's got about ten minutes before the soup makes its reappearance. He shifts warily, and every muscle aches, and he'd be furious about his earlier fall were it not for Justin's prone form on the bed and the warmth of his body and the spill of light on his hair.

He watches Justin sleep, and he doesn't think about radiation or nausea or cancer. He listens to the steady beat of Justin's heart and carefully brushes the hair from Justin's brow and doesn't think about anything at all.

 

**Season Five  
Episode 511: Justin**

He's sleepy and content, and the fire has burned down to a few orange embers, and Justin would be embarrassed about how completely and thoroughly cheesy the whole thing is, except he's lying in the arms of the only man he's ever loved in the middle of a goddamn mansion that the man bought for him, and the words "my prince" may have been uttered (though Justin thinks he probably just misheard that part), so he's pretty sure that he and Brian are now the poster children for movie-of-the-week cliches.

He figures they might as well just roll with it.

 

**Episode 511: Brian**

"What's so funny?"

"First," Justin says, "you say you love me."

Brian presses his lips together in a half-hearted attempt to hide a smile. "I do."

"Two, you keep doing things like that! And three, marriage."

"Marriage is amusing?"

"Don't you realize these are signs of the apocalypse? We're doomed!"

"At least we'll go out together, in each others arms."

"Stop doing that!"

Brian plasters on his most innocent expression. "What?"

"You really freak me out," Justin mutters.

Brian pulls him down when he tries to rise, and settles him against his chest. "Sleep now," he murmurs, "freak out later."

 

**Post Season Five: Justin**

Justin spends his first day in New York exploring Manhattan, dazzled like every first-timer, astounded that he didn't do this on his _other _trip to the city. He buys a hot-dog from one of the street vendors (and thinks the ones at the PNC taste better.) He knows he's miles better than every streetside artist he sees peddling their wares, but still wonders if he'll be staking out a slice of sidewalk in a couple of months.

That night, his brain won't shut down. So he calls Brian, and lets the sound of his lover's voice soothe him to sleep.

 

**Post Season Five: Brian**

The first time he visits Justin in New York, Brian fucks him hard and fast against the door of his pitiful little hovel. He bends him over the sofa for round two, unmindful of Justin's warnings about the imminent arrival of his very straight roommate; tugs on his hair and comes suddenly, violently. It's been an hour, he's fucked Justin twice and has yet to remove his own jeans.

Later, exhausted, he knows he should sleep. But he's only got 48 hours and he wants to make all of them count. He strokes Justin's hair and watches him sleep instead.


End file.
